Slotted antenna systems are well known in the art as providing radiation patterns similar to dipole antennas, wherein antennas using a slot or a series of slots in a flat, electrically large surface are typically referred to as panel antennas. Panel antennas having a bow-tie shaped slot are known to be multi-band (based on the width and shape of the bow-tie). However, bow-tie panel antennas are typically limited in beamwidth due to the panel's shielding effect. Also, panel antennas, in general, are not capable of providing circularly polarized fields.
Therefore, there has been a longstanding need in the antenna community for a systems and methods for a panel antenna that have a greater flexibility of beamwidth and, additionally, provide circularly-polarized electromagnetic radiation.